


Roger’s Recovery

by HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Actually they’re both sad, Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Mark is in love with Roger, Rated for drug use, Recovery, There’s a tiny reference to Star Trek: Discovery in this donno if anyone will catch it, This is like my only sad RENT fic wow, Unrequited Love, mark is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/pseuds/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind
Summary: Mark looks back on his relationship with Roger and his recovery.





	Roger’s Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> So this is angsty which I never write (I’ve written one angsty thing and that was a year ago jsjsjs). 
> 
> Trigger warning for drug use, but there’s nothing worse than what’s already in the musical.

All Mark wanted was to hold onto Roger and never let go, both figuratively and literally. Being away from Roger had been one of the hardest things for Mark to go through and there hadn’t been a second where Mark hadn’t missed the living shit out of his friend.

Their relationship had never been easy. First there was Roger’s drug addiction. It was only weed back then, so Mark could easily watch over Roger and make sure he didn’t hurt himself too much or that he didn’t do anything incredibly stupid. Then April had come along. 

Now of course, none of this had been April’s fault, Mark would probably argue and say it was his. Because when Mark noticed that Roger had taken an interest in a certain ginger he didn’t want to come between them. It hurt considering how much Mark loved Roger both platonically and well... not so platonically, but the most important thing for him was that Roger was happy. Quickly he realized that they were doing way harder things than just weed and that neither of them showed any signs of stopping. 

Then April had died, rather she’d killed herself. Leaving Roger lonely, depressed and a drug addict. Mark had been there from day one though. He really truly cared for Roger, something Roger would realize later when he was going through recovery. Mark had never done it for Roger’s love or approval, (the thought of dating Roger was purely a fantasy and Mark knew it would probably just cause more harm to them. Especially if it didn’t end well) it had only ever been because he purely cared for Roger. 

Going trough Roger’s recovery (both from his loss and his drug addiction) had been hell for the both of them. Roger was truly trying his best, but every time he’d relapse he could see how much it hurt Mark, making him feel even worse about the relapse. It was an endless circle of hurt. ‘Two steps forward, one step back’ Mark would tell himself, until it finally became true. At least for a bit. 

He was well for about two years. Well was probably not the right word considering Mark would have to deal with a very aggressive and depressed Roger every two weeks when his urge to use became the strongest. After 27 months into recovery Mark had found his best friend almost passed out on the couch with a too familiar looking needle on the table next to him. 

Mark had called an ambulance and used all his savings to get Roger into rehab. He had now been living alone for three long months. Jumping from job to job just to be able to keep Roger in rehab. Roger’s recovery was hard the first time around, but at least they had each other back then. Now it was Roger and the nurses, and Mark, alone. 

 

Roger may not care about himself, but Mark did.


End file.
